Bakugan 7 Minutes In Heaven
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: Runo and Julie are having a party! Lots of brawlers will be there, including your crush! What bakugan boy will you you choose!
1. Chapter 1

"Y/n!" you herd Runo and Julie calling from behind you. the two appeared next to you. "Hey Y/n!" Julie smiled friendly at you.

"ya' know, were having a party at Marucho's house." Runo said "and you should come!"

"well, I guess, but what if 'he' is there?" You asked referring to your crush.

"Oh, trust me y/n I made sure to give him an invite!" Julie smiled.

"Were something nice too!" Runo and Julie ran of laughing and talking about how great the night was going to be. You sighed at your friends actions.

When time for the party came around you excitedly put on your favorite outfit on. You left for Marucho's place and arrived right on time.

"Hey! glad you came!" Dan let you in with a big goofy smile. you noticed lots of brawlers had came. the Resistance, Gundalians and even the Vexos!

After a couple of hours talking, snacking and dancing around Mira's voice silenced everyone,

"OK! Time for 7 minutes in Heaven!" she announced. all the guy's put their Bakugan into the bag as Runo instructed. Soon it was time to start.

"Hey! You!" Shadow shoved the bag towards you "Pick one!"

Closing your eyes you reached in and pulled out…


	2. SpectraKeith

"Helios" you murmured, you got you crush; Spectra. runo smiled and began to push you towards the closet. "Now Y/n, don't let me catch you making out!" Runo laughed. She pushed you in and locked the door.

ever since you first saw Spectra you had fallen for him. You found him super good looking and a great brawler. The only person you ever told was Mira, who wasn't mad do to the fact she believed he was her brother. Still though you were scared what the others would think, he was the enemy after all.

"Well, its none other than Y/n" Spectra broke the silence.

"Yeah, its me..." you looked up to see him in front of you. The blue eye of his mask seemed to glow brighter. "Specrta-"

"My real name is Keith" he cut you off.

"Keith" you repeated. "Such a sexy name for a sexy guy…"

"Oh is it?" he chuckled.

"I said that out loud?" you blushed. you felt him wrap his arm around you, pulling you closer. his lips stayed hovering over Yours; teasing. You grasped slightly hearing door being unlocked. he quickly kissed you and retreted to the other side of the closet. Runo opened the door to see you flustered appearance and Spectra standing casually.

Latter on that night you caught him Following you home. Well, at least you confessed; sorta.


	3. Gus Grav

"Vulcan?" You looked around for Gus."Where is Gus?" You and Mira looked around the room for the blue haired boy. Turns out he was hiding behind the sofa.

"But, I don't know what to do!" Gus and you were pushed into the closet. You sat down next to Gus. "What now?"

"You really don't know how to play, do you?"

"Well, master Spectra told me something about a kiss?"

"Yeah, were sapposed to kiss, only if we want to!" You blushed and leaned against the wall. 'I wonder if Gus would be a good kisser, does he even know how?' you thought to your self. You herd Gus moving around, but ignored him; still imagined him kissing you.

Soon you felt someone's hands on your shoulders. Gus wad on his knees in front of you. Gus placed a small, quick kiss on your lips, but pulled away almost immediately. The two of you were both blushing.

"I was wrong, your an amazing kisser!"

"Well done Gus!" Spectra laughed abd let you two out.

For the rest of the night Gus stuck by your side, he even ignored Spectra.


	4. Marduk

"Dan, why does that boy look so sad?"

"huh? oh Marduk, he lost his partners, Vladator, a few days ago. He's still kinda upset about it. Vladator was sent to the Doom Dimension, hey maybe you ment him!" Dan walked off laughing to himself.

Dan and Shun had found you trapped in the Doom Dimension a couple weeks ago. You had no memory of how yiu got there in the first place. So for the past two weeks you've been staying with Marucho. 'Vladator' you thought 'the name sounds familiar.'

Soon the hat was passed to you. You reached in and felt around all the bakugan, but then you felt something almost like paper and pulled it out. "Marduk" was written on it. Since he didn't have a bakugan with him he put that instead.

Marduk was all ready standing in the closest when Runo pushed you in. "Hi" you smiled.

"hi…"

"Ya'know I think Vladator misses you."

"How do you know!?" he snapped with a glare. "You never knew Vladator."

You turned your head down. Marduk seemed a little sensitive about the bakugan. But while you were in the Doom Dimension a Bakugan named Vladator had found you. He had mentioned Marduk quite a few times. "Marduk even if I didn't know him doesn't mean he doesn't miss you. All Bakugan and their partners had a strong almost nothing can break."

Marduk looked at you through the corner of his eye. He couldn't deny he felt better knowing Vladator thought about him like he did. Also he had thought you were cute since he saw you walk in the room. He looked thr other way, 'Like I would tell her that though.'

You herd the door being unlocked. You spent a whole 7 minutes talking? you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Marduks face lit up with a light pink blush.

After you two left the closet Marduk managed to follow you home and sak for a date.


	5. Masquerade

in this Alice and Masquerade are not the same person.

"Shun, who's that?" You poked your older brother.

"That's Masquerade, don't approach him Y/n he's dangerous!"

You were Shuns step sister. His Grandpa had taken you in. You were a year younger and Shun was very protective of you

"Alpha Hydronoid..." you shivered picking Masquerade's Bakugan. You felt Shuns eyes on you and Masquerade as Dan lead you to the closet.

Once you herd the door lock you were were pushed against the wall and felt Masquerade kiss you. It was rough and he had your down. 'Oh god, what do I do!?' Masquerade pulled away.

He tipped you head up to look up to him, "Your not scared of me; are you?'"

"No…maybe a little…" you saw him smile and crash his lips onto yours again and forcing his tongue into your mouth. Before you could kiss back A couple gasps were heard. Dan and Shun were had opened the door. You herd Shun grawl quietly while Dan pulled him away.

So after the party Shun took you home, where you found Masquerade waiting for you him your room.


	6. Shadow

"Hey you!" A boy with spiky white hair and red eyes shoved a hat into your face with his tongue sticking out. You reached in and picked one. "Hey thats my Hades!" Shadow lauged and pulled you into the closet.

You retreated to the corner, away from Shadow. You foumd him strange, but oddly attractive. You met Shadow while his was walking around looking for One of his teammates. Ever since then he showed up at you house at the weirdedt moments; like that time you were changing and Shadow just happened to stop by.

"Y/n!"Shadow sat down in front of you cross legged with his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Shadow tried his best not to burst out laughing. "I think, hehehe, I think your, hehe, cute!" Shadow giggled like a little girl with a crush.

"my gosh Shadow your sooo childish!" you teased the guy, he hated being called a child Just as much Lync hated being called short.

Shadow growled and smashed his lips onto yours, catching you of guard. you fell back with him ontop of you. His tongue forced Its way into your mouth.

When The door was opend Shadow pulled away and said "Not so childish now am I!"Shadow proudly walked out, tripping on the bottom of his jacket in the process.

Shadow followed you home making faces and trying to make you laugh, because thats one thing his does best!


	7. Dan Kuso? I think not!

**Hey, look an update!**

**Where? Where!?**

**Right here! Sorry for being so in active with this story. But yeah, I'm still taking requests for any guy from all the seasons.**

**Dan Kuso –****Ace Grit.**

You reached into the bag and dug through the bakugan for a moment. Finally you pulled one out. "Drago."

"Dan, your turn. Dan? Dan! Where are you?" Julie was looking around him, while you just stood waiting.

"Actually I saw someone enter the closet already a minute or two ago" Marucho told you. You silently thanked him and walked in to the closet. Though you could still here Julie looking around and see Runo glaring daggers at you from the arm chair. So you just sighed and entered the closet. The door was closed and locked behind you.

It was dark and hard to see. "Dan?" You asked, waiting to hear the burnets voice.

"Hmm?" He didn't say anything, but at least you had an idea of where he was. You sighed silently and leaned against the wall and closing your e/c eyes. It was quite, which you found unusual for the Dan. 'Maybe he's sick? Or just doesn't want to be here…with me. You sighed once before you felt Dan's hand take your wrist and pulled you into his chest. "Wha-wha are you doing?" He didn't answer and just lofted your head up to swoop in for a quick kiss.

It was almost strange. Dan seemed to be, well, taller than that morning you had saw him. In fact his hair kind of touched your cheeks. Dan's hair was shorter. You panicked wondering who you were in the closet with. You just hoped anyone but one of the Vexos. Soon after he had pulled away, he placed another, longer and rougher kiss on your lips. He grabbed the sides of your face to pull you closer. He deepened the kiss. Soon he bite your lip and slipped his tongue into your mouth and explored.

Though soon the door was opened and you opened your eyes to see Ace's grayish eyes gazing into your own. He smiled, "sorry, But I wasn't going to let Dan in the closet with you."

"What do you-"

"I love you Y/n. be mine?"

"Oh Ace, of course."


	8. Prince Hydron

**Okay here's Prince Hydron. I'm sorry if he's OOC or anything, it's been a while since I've seen an episode with him.**

"Hmm" Volt looked around the room trying to find the next player, "Who will be the next victim-player, I met player." He spotted you talking to Runo, "You (h/c) girl, get over here and choose a Bakugan." You walked over hesitantly and drew a Bakugan.

"I picked out Dryoid. That's Zenoheld's son, right?"

"Don't refer to me in such a manner! You will call me "my lord" or simply "Prince Hydron" do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear **Prince **Hydron" your voice flattened slightly near the end of your sentence. You then followed Hydron into the closet; the door was shut then locked behind you. Hydron showed no interest in playing the game with you and leaned against the wall opposite of you. During the awkward silence you kept checking you watch. You looked once again and noticed it had only been one whole minute. Great, six more minutes stuck in a closet with your crush. And to make things worse you knew you could never have because he was a prince and would never fall for you; or that's was you thought.

"I'm I really that bad? You can't wait to get out; you check your watch every five seconds." He said sounding a little depressed about it.

"What?"

"I know you're just dying to get out of here and away from me." He sighed and began twirling a piece of his blond hair between his fingers.

"But-But I do like you!"

He ignored you and went on, "you think I'm a spoiled brat, don't you?"

"Prince-"

"No you can call me Hydron when were alone" he interrupted, still wallowing in his own self-pity. He was so busy moping around that he hadn't noticed how close you'd gotten to him. Glancing at your watch you had four minutes left. He stopped twirling the lock of his hair when you got on your tip-toes and wrapped your arms around his neck. "H-Hey" a small blush crossed his face. "How dare you touch me? I am a prince!" He stammered slightly in a failed attempt to get you to un-wrap your arms. Ignoring him you placed your lips on his, removing them quickly with a small blush.

"You've got it all wrong, I really like you Hydron" you mumbled, burying your face in his neck.

"…Really..?" He perked up slightly. You hummed in agreement. "Well, good because now I can to this without being smacked!" He tilted you head back up and kissed you again. You two spent the remainder of your time making out.


End file.
